


Just Once

by goyangiprince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheesiness, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this is all a dream, I hope I don't wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

"So like," Zitao starts off, spinning the straw in his bubble tea and looking contemplatively at Sehun, "can I blow you?"

Sehun almost chokes on his drink in surprise. 

Glancing around nervously, he hisses a _“What?”_ back at Zitao, eyes still wide in shock.

Zitao laughs at him, amused at how easy it was to get Sehun riled up. “Not like, now, obviously.” They were relaxing behind Sehun’s favorite bubble tea shop, a small little break area the owner kindly let them sit at whenever they came to get some peace. Zitao stands up and stretches before leaning down to press a quick kiss against Sehun’s cheek.

"But later, maybe? It’ll be fun. Think about it?" Zitao grins. 

Sehun can’t help but smile back as he gets up, his heart melting a little at Zitao’s infectious smile the same way it always does, ever since the day an awkward, gangly Chinese trainee stumbled over his introduction in Korean with the brightest grin Sehun had ever seen. 

 

Sehun does think about it, Zitao beside him as they walk back to the dorms, excitedly spouting stories about something or other. It’s not like Sehun is opposed to the idea—god, if he’s honest with himself he’s probably imagined it more than he cares to admit. 

But there’s something in Zitao’s proposal that is all too real, all too honest. Sehun had taken ages to come to terms with himself, a series of rude reactions and failed crushes that seemed to make up the past few years of his life. 

One night over a stolen bottle of soju, he’d let it slip. Zitao was complaining about the laundry list of things they weren’t allowed to do now that they had debuted, from going anywhere alone to having social media accounts to dating.

"Like, have you even dated anyone since you’ve been here?" Zitao leaned back casually. "I don’t think I remember you having a girlfriend…" 

"Nah, I like guys," Sehun had said automatically, before clamping his mouth shut. _Shit_. “I mean…”

Zitao grinned, his eyes still sparkling the same way they were before. “Me too, Hunnie,” he said with a giggle, reaching over to ruffle his hair as if he sensed how nervous Sehun was. “Well, I like girls, too. It’s no big deal.”

Of course it’s a big deal. It doesn’t just _stop_ being a big deal.

 

But somehow, Zitao was always there to support him.

He was there when one of the older artists found out and turned on Sehun, glaring at him in the hallways until he apologized.

He was there when Sehun told the other members, an encouraging smile from across the room as Sehun tried to act as nonchalant as possible.

He was there when Sehun finally asked if he wanted to go out with him, and Zitao had excitedly told him _yes, of course!_

"Like, on a date, though," Sehun mumbled quietly, and Zitao grinned, grabbing his hand and letting their fingers intertwine. 

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, squeezing Sehun’s hand.

Zitao had bought them matching beaded bracelets a week later.

 

It’s been a few months since, and Zitao is just as honest and eager as ever, the same way he is with everything he does. Zitao makes everything he never dared to dream of so achingly real that Sehun worries he’s going to blink too hard one day and it’s all going to disappear before his eyes. 

Sehun grabs Zitao’s hand once they get in the elevator to their dorms, and Zitao looks so happy that Sehun convinces himself that maybe, just this once, it’s all allowed to be real.

 

That night, they are reminded as they walk in, is Junmyeon’s weekly “family meeting.” Zitao rolls his eyes and Sehun whispers _later_ to him, Zitao’s grin spreading from ear to ear. 

 

 _Later_ doesn’t end up happening until a few days later, when their dance instructor looked as tired as they were and finally let them out at a decent hour. Like usual, Minseok had taken Luhan out to coffee, leaving the room empty for the two of them to relax. Zitao strips down to his boxers once they get in, complaining about how sweaty he always feels after practice and telling Sehun to feel free to do the same.

“You just want an excuse to take my clothes off,” Sehun teases, pulling off his shirt. 

Zitao grins and drags Sehun close to him. “Maybe,” he answers before leaning in to press his lips against Sehun’s. His kisses are hungry, passionate, his tongue slipping into Sehun’s mouth without hesitation, hands siding back to grab his ass and pull him closer. 

"I _really_ want to suck you off,” Zitao breathes when he breaks away, “I’ve been thinking about it all day, _god_ , with the way you were dancing I almost would have done it in front of everyone else.”

“Fuck, yes, okay,” Sehun laughs. “It’s more than okay, I just—”

Zitao breaks away for a moment, twining his fingers with Sehun’s as he looks at him, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Sehun laughs nervously. “It’s just so…surreal, you know? I spent a long time thinking no one would ever want that, but for some reason you do and god, you’re so hot and I feel like if I pinch myself I’ll wake up an—” 

Zitao’s lips cover his own suddenly, a soft kiss of reassurance. “I’m not going anywhere,” he says fondly.

Sehun smiles back at him before a sharp pinch on his ass startles him.

"And you’re awake, I promise." Zitao grins mischievously, and Sehun shoves him lightly.

"Asshole," he mutters, before cupping his face with both hands and pulling him back in for a kiss.

Zitao’s hands fall to Sehun’s waist, thumb stroking the skin just above Sehun’s waistband as Sehun licks into his mouth hungrily. Zitao’s hand slips down to palm Sehun’s cock through his jeans, and Sehun can already feel his dick twitching in interest as Zitao breaks away, gently kissing down his neck before dropping to his knees.

Zitao nuzzles his face into Sehun’s crotch, looking up at him purposefully before he slowly undoes Sehun’s jeans and underwear and helps him out of them entirely. “I don’t want you to fall over,” he laughs.

“Thanks for the concern,” Sehun says, rolling his eyes as Zitao tosses his clothing over to the side. 

“Hey then, if you fall, it's not my fault."

Zitao turns back to him, and Sehun catches him eyeing his half-hard dick. Sehun blushes under the attention as Zitao wraps a hand around him and starts to stroke his cock slowly. He's devouring Sehun with his eyes, focusing on his cock, long, curving upwards as he gets hard, a beautifully pink shade that has Zitao licking his lips, as if he was dying to get a taste. He leans in to kiss the tip, looking up at Sehun as he does with a grin. 

“You’re cute,” he tells Sehun when he groans in mock annoyance. Zitao would probably tease him all day if he could.

Sehun lets out a sigh of relief as Zitao sucks the head into his mouth, tasting the precum that was already starting to leak as he swirls his tongue around it. With a hand wrapped around the base, Zitao slowly starts to bob his head, taking Sehun's cock into his mouth a little at a time.

“Shit, that’s so good,” Sehun swears as Zitao’s tongue presses against the underside of his dick each time he bobs back up. Zitao pulls off to mouth along the side, leaving Sehun whining at the cold air on his cock. Zitao reaches a hand underneath to stroke his balls, relishing in the whimpering noises Sehun makes as he teases him.

“Wait, I’ve got an idea,” Zitao tells him all of a sudden, and Sehun deadpans.

“Are you fucking serious.”

Zitao shuffles through his nightstand drawer, emerging victorious with a small bottle. He kneels back down in front of Sehun, looking up at him as Sehun’s eyes go wide in understanding.

“Is this okay?” he asks, popping the lid on the lube. “I mean, only if you want to, I’ll be careful. But shit, Sehun, I tried it once and it’s _incredible_.” 

Sehun’s mind wanders as he thinks of Zitao laying back on his bed, two fingers in his ass as he jerks himself off, his face twisted in pleasure. Sehun licks his lips, his dick throbbing at the mental image. He’s sure he’s probably going to blow his load the instant Zitao touches him, but fuck, he’d be lying to himself if he’d never been curious.

“Do it,” he answers certainly. _“Please.”_

Zitao’s got the lube spread over his fingers in an instant, leaning in to kiss along Sehun’s hipbone as his hand reaches underneath him. “It’s a little cold,” he warns, pressing a finger against Sehun’s rim carefully. Sehun shivers, more from the anticipation than the cold, and all of a sudden, Zitao’s pushing inside.

It’s weird, Sehun thinks, a strange sensation of being fuller than normal, the stretch burning a little as he adjusts. Zitao continues to mouth at Sehun’s skin as he starts to move his finger, crooking and pumping it slightly, ever so slowly. Only when Sehun starts to whine at the pleasure building does Zitao work a second finger in beside the first, scissoring and stretching him open. He drags his teeth down Sehun’s hipbone, biting a small mark into his skin and swiping his tongue over the bruise that forms there, proud to mark Sehun as his own as he falls apart above him with soft whimpers.

Sehun’s fingers tangle into Zitao's hair when he finally takes his cock into his mouth again, and he feels Zitao fall into a rhythm, pumping his fingers at the same time that he bobs his head, sucking hard as his fingers just barely brush against Sehun’s prostate. 

Suddenly, Zitao thrusts his fingers harder and Sehun’s hips buck forward involuntarily, his cock hitting the back of Zitao’s throat and causing him to almost choke.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Sehun frets when Zitao pulls off of him to catch his breath, and Zitao has to laugh a little at Sehun’s nervousness.

“You’re fine,” he reassures Sehun with a smile, his eyes still sparkling up at him. “Don’t worry about it this time,” he instructs before dipping his head down even further. He focuses on hollowing his cheeks and loosening his throat, bobbing lower and lower until Sehun’s cock lightly hits the back of his throat again. 

Zitao’s mouth is impossibly hot around his dick, his wet tongue pressing up against the underside of his cock as his fingers crook inside of him, stretching him open and teasing his prostate with each thrust. Zitao looks up at him expectantly as he fucks his fingers into Sehun faster, and this time when Sehun’s hips jerk forward, Zitao is ready, letting Sehun’s cock slam into the back of his throat even deeper than before.

The feeling is overwhelming for Sehun, Zitao’s fingers filling him up so well, the slick slide of his cock against Zitao’s tongue driving him to the edge. Sehun barely even registers how hard his hands are gripping Zitao’s hair, his hips driving forward almost of their own accord as his orgasm builds. He barely chokes out a _fuck, Zitao, I’m gonna come_ before spilling in his mouth, Zitao swallowing around his cock and fucking his fingers into him throughout. 

Sehun almost feels like he’s going to collapse when Zitao finally stands up and pulls his fingers out, leaving his ass clenching around nothing. _Weird_. Zitao wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand before leaning in to kiss Sehun, the taste of his own cum still lingering on Zitao’s tongue. 

Sehun’s hands come up to cup Zitao’s face, pulling him closer, holding on to him tightly, as if he might vanish now that this was all over.

“Thank you,” Sehun says, and Zitao grins, fingers brushing against Sehun’s face softly.

“Anytime,” he replies. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Maybe it’s okay, Sehun decides as he slips a hand into Zitao’s boxers, pressing kisses like unspoken whispers of _I love you_ hot against his skin. It’s okay to let this all be real. Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January 2015 for my friend Rose. Original LJ post [here](http://goyangiprince.livejournal.com/1914.html).
> 
> Title and summary come from EXO's Run.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince)!


End file.
